Network operators are tasked with equitably distributing finite shared resources (e.g., bandwidth, etc.) amongst multiple users in a manner that satisfies the users' collective quality of service (QoS) requirements. Conventional techniques allocate network resources in an ad hoc manner (e.g., on a case-by-case basis), which satisfies QoS requirements at the expense of overall resource utilization efficiency. For example, in wireless environments, spectrum bandwidth may be allocated to satisfy an individual service request without considering how interference resulting from increased traffic load will reduce spectral efficiency over nearby interferences. Accordingly, mechanisms and techniques for more efficiently allocating resources in a network are needed in order to satisfy ever increasing demands of next generation networks.